Skulmas
by NightcatMau
Summary: Some holiday drivel where everyone is OOC. Val is even nice for once. Light Valduggery. One-shot.


A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Anton, Gordon, Dex, Saracen or Erskine. Val is extremely OOC here. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant stared out the window of his house, not really seeing anything. It was the Yuletide season once again and times like this, centered around hearth and home he felt the loss of his wife and child most keenly. When they had been alive he'd loved the holidays, he'd loved every day with them and never took them for granted. At least not that he recalled. He tilted his head thoughtfully.<p>

Had he? Had he somehow earned his loss through a petty argument with his wife or a scolding of his child? He didn't know. All he knew was that a the season of cheer could be the loneliest time of all, the most painful when you had no family. He supposed he'd gather with the others at Ghastly's eventually and laughed softly to himself.

Grown men hiding from the holiday bedlam of mortals because the symbols of familial love just hurt too much when you had none of your own. Out of all of them he suspected Ghastly enjoyed the holidays in his own quiet way. The man wore his losses well. Skulduggery wished he knew how. It wasn't just the holidays after all, but every day he missed and mourned his family.

And he'd done the best he could to shelter Valkyrie from his mourning. She'd given him a reason to live and he still didn't know why, but he liked her. Even though there were still days when he wished to be beneath the soil with his wife where he should have been centuries ago, he appreciated he held Valkyrie Cain's future happiness in his hands and tried not to mar her holidays with his bleak ones.

The skeleton detective shook himself sturdily. He had to be going to meet her soon. It wouldn't do to appear sad around her. He'd tried, tentatively, when she was younger to reach out for company but he knew she didn't understand. Nobody ever understood being truly alone until they were. He sighed and went out to the Bentley, her present already hidden in the boot. He allowed himself a smile, hoping she'd like it. Hoping too that she'd bring him good cheer and he could warm himself in her presence, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie stood at the pier, waiting. She didn't know why they still met like this when she could drive. And Skulduggery knew her family, he'd have been welcomed with open arms for the holidays. She was still reeling from what her mother had told her when she handed her an overnight bag. That even if she'd been too blind to see it, she was Skulduggery's world, and the family could have a second Christmas when she returned. But just this year, just this once, her best friend deserved her company.<p>

He pulled up behind her as he always did, getting out of the Bentley and Valkyrie frowned. Her mother was right. Skulduggery actually looked fragile, lost. It was only there for a second and by the time he's joined her his usual warm arrogance was in his voice. "Been kicked out for the holidays, I see."

"Yeah, trouble-maker, that's me." She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Then I suppose I'll have to take you in." He said with a heavy sigh but she could hear the indulgence in his voice. He held out his arms for a hug and she went to him, startled but pleased. They rarely hugged anymore, but it was nice, like she remembered. She could feel his sturdy bones, the frame he wore to give him the illusion of mass and for a moment she didn't want to let go. But she did because it was Skulduggery she was hugging after all.

Skulduggery smiled at her as they parted. "You _did_ get me a present, didn't you?" He asked and she nodded, going to where sh'ed hidden the wrapped box. She paused to look at him.

"Where's mine?" She asked as she handed his over.

"It isn't Christmas Day yet. You know I only give presents them." He said, his gloved hands already busy with unwrapping his gift. She'd noticed he liked his skull cufflinks and she'd hoped he'd like this. Skulduggery wasn't they type of man to wear tie pins or any other sorts of jewelry, but this she hoped he'd like. It had been expensive enough.

Skulduggery undid the wrapping and opened her gift, looking into the box, then at her, then back into the box. "You got me a hat." He said happily and she nodded, smiling in relief that he liked it. And he did, especially the skull that clenched the hatband in his jaws one one side, his own hat tilted rakishly over one eye socket. Skulduggery loved it, and his ego seemed to love it even more if how he fussed in the wing mirror over his appearance once they got in the Bentley told her anything.

"Seatbelt." He ordered and she complied, trying to hide her smile. Skulduggery always liked her gifts, but she'd never seen him preen so openly. Of course she'd never gotten him a hat before either and she remembered how amused Ghastly had been when she'd told him what she wanted. She drew her attention back to the present when Skulduggery was still casting adoring glances at himself in the rear view mirror.

"I'm glad you like it." She said.

"I love it. It suits me." He confirmed, still admiring himself and Valkyrie was happy for once to see him do it. Usually it was just annoying, but after what her mum had said she was happy to see her friend happy. She'd thought she'd fix his holidays by dragging him into hers. It had never dawned on her that what they really needed was their own holiday.

But apparently it had dawned on Skulduggery. "I'll take you with me to Ghastly's, Valkyrie. You'll love it. We meet every year. Usually you're too busy but you can make it this year and that's all that matters."

"Hey, I can make it every year, from now on. Promise." She said and the smile he rewarded her with was worth it. Skulduggery Pleasant had grown tame over the years, he trusted her to be there for him and at last she would be.

* * *

><p>Ghastly and the others were surprised to see Valkyrie, but happy and she realized the Dead Men were her family too and they missed her terribly when she wasn't there with them. The gathering was quiet, no holiday music or decorations, but she understood why. And she didn't mind just catching up with her friends while Ghastly plied them all with tea.<p>

Ghastly and the others appreciated her company, and they appreciated the time away from the holiday bedlam outside as well. Skulduggery most of all, she thought. He looked younger somehow with her there. As if the constant reminders of the family he'd lost weren't ready to pounce the moment they stepped outside.

"It's good of you to join us at last." Ghastly said and tilted her head for her to follow him away from the others. He'd figured out that she hadn't been kicked out, she figured they all had. But Skulduggery kept teasing her mercilessly about it. "Try and put up with him. He's showing you he cares in his own strange way."

"I know. I never thought about what he did for the holidays. I just thought he ignored them, but that's almost impossible isn't it?"

"Mmm. And lonely too. For a few weeks a year all his friends disappear to hearth and home and just don't have time. Oh, people may call or send a card, but-" He shrugged and Valkyrie realized the holidays must be just as lonely for Ghastly.

"You know, if the Dead Men are going to be around I know a mansion that won't be decorated for the holidays, ever." And it was true she had no intention of decorating. "Everyone could stop by tomorrow, just for an hour or so. No Christmas allowed." She said and Ghastly smiled at her.

"Very tempting. You do realize you'd be inviting all confirmed bachelors? There would be less Christmas dinner and more take away from wherever."

"Nothing says the holidays like pizza." Valkyrie agreed and Ghastly laughed, then agreed to come as did the others. Skulduggery seemed amused after the gathering as he drove Valkyrie to his home.

"You're going to regret this, Valkyrie. All the horrid take away each man can find. At least we all agreed on no gifts, though you'll still get yours from me."

She wanted to say them all actually showing up would be her gift, but she didn't know how without sounding sappy so she just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery kept vigil for a while after Valkyrie went to bed. He suspected she hadn't gotten thrown out, in fact he knew she hadn't. But she was his gift this year from her family and he didn't intend on letting her know it. He'd been surprised when she extended that kindness to the other Dead Men though. As much as his world revolved around her he'd never have accused Valkyrie Cain of being aware of anyone but herself. And now she was giving up her family holiday to be with them. The Dead Men were her friends, but he wondered if she realized that to a lot of them she was their family as well?<p>

He slipped into meditation as he mused, not noticing the figure that crept into the room behind him. And when at last he came back to himself he noticed the black stocking on his lap and titled his head in a smile. Valkyrie was curled up on the couch across from him, and he got up and shook her awake gently. "I don't suppose you know anything about this?" He asked and she shook her head solemnly, trying, and failing, to keep a huge grin off her face. "You already got me a gift, Valkyrie." He scolded mildly. Then snorted in amusement when he found the stocking contained car polish.

"For the Bentley." She said and he tilted his head in a smile and held out his arms for a hug. He liked hugging her, it was a human comfort he rarely got anymore, and he always felt oddly safe when he held her to him, at peace. He let he go before the thoughts could continue then led the way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"We'll meet the others at the mansion around six." He announced as he rooted around in the fridge he'd installed for her then gave up and got out cold cereal and milk. "Breakfast?" He offered, happy when she accepted.

Valkyrie watched Skulduggery as he set about making her breakfast. The stocking had been a big risk, they never did two gifts, ever, or holiday cheer. But something had told her to try. And all through the day Skulduggery was more like the happy, friendly skeleton she'd first met than he had been in a long time. Most likely, she knew, because there was no mention that it was Christmas Day and there wouldn't be. But she was OK with that.

By the time they pulled up at the mansion he was almost giddy with excitement. Valkyrie smiled fondly at him as Skulduggery led the way in, teasing her about the terrible take away each man would bring. "You're going to get indigestion for Christmas, that's what you're going to get." He said as the fetched Echo Gordon down from his study.

And he was likely right. Dex arrived first with cartons of cheeseburgers, since they'd all made it clear it was not a Christmas gathering, and liters of Coke. Valkyrie laughed and led him to the kitchen where he put the soda away and then she was answering the door for Saracen, who was laden down with roast beef sandwiches and plenty of hot coffee.

The rest of the men arrived shortly after and it was chaos until they all agreed they'd settle in in front of the TV and eat themselves into a stupor. Any holidays programs were strictly forbidden but there were action films on and Valkyrie was happy to see her friends all settle into the feast, none of them talking much.

They were all happy though, and very content to drowse in their chairs or on the sofa or wherever else they found after, and soon Valkyrie was covering each man with a blanket, insisting they just stay the night. They could find rooms in the mansion later if they wanted, and there were a ton of leftovers. Ghastly tried to protest sleepily, but smiled at her gratefully when she insisted. "You're sure? We don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense." She said, tucking a blanket more firmly around him. "You're not just my friends you're my family. Now get some sleep. You can make tea in the morning if you like." He'd given her a sleepy grin and fell asleep and Valkyrie realized, however dimly, that each man in his own way felt calm and safe, transported back to a time when it seemed as if their family would always be there and she resolved to always be there for them from that day forward.

She was vaguely aware she was changing though Anton put it more bluntly when she dared to tuck him in. "You've grown up, Valkyrie Cain." He said, his smile soft and gentle. "Good for you. You'll be running your own hotel next." She hushed him and wished him a good night over her blushes.

Each of the men sleepily teased her, and she knew it was their way of thanking her. They were still wild in a lot of ways, on their own so long that the prospect of this happening every year seemed like a fantasy that only time would assure them would come true.

Their guests tucked in at last, Skulduggery tilted his head and led the way into the kitchen. "This is sweet of you. You got them a gift for the holidays after all. And it was nice what you said about us being your friends and your family."

"I meant it." She said fondly then bit her lip. "The others have to leave tomorrow, but-"

"But you'd miss your best friend if he didn't spend some time with you after you return to your family's house?" He asked kindly and she nodded.

"Oh, very well. If you insist." He said, drawing her into a warm hug. And Valkyrie knew then why her mother had sent her off. She would have time with her mortal family, but it was her magical one that would endure through the centuries. And her mother had wanted her to see how very good she did have it. Not everyone got two families or the time to enjoy them.

And as she went to sleep that night, claiming a vacant couch since the Dead Men seemed in no hurry to move and it was nice being near them, she planned on inviting them the next year, and the next and the next after that.

* * *

><p>In the morning the Dead Men had to move on. Ghastly and Anton were the first to go, both hugging her close and promising to show up again next year, provided she still wanted them to. Then it was Dex, Saracen and Erskine taking off together which left her with Skulduggery. He tilted his head in a cheerful grin. "Anton was right you know, you've grown up. You put us ahead of yourself, though I deduce a motherly shove in the right direction was needed. Wise woman, your mother. But then she should be, she's your mother."<p>

"You're being silly again. I swear the leftovers grew, I sent them all away with some." Valkyrie said, poking her head into the fridge.

"Freeze some." He suggested. "Sort of nice to be able to get to them later on." And she knew what he meant. It still didn't seem real to her either that she'd invited or they had accepted, or that the Dead Men has left seemingly recharged.

* * *

><p>And it seemed even less real when Skulduggery accompanied her to her home. He parked at the pier to look at her. "I never gave you your gift." He said, then produced a package from the back. Valkyrie looked at him.<p>

"But, the day after?" She asked and he shrugged lazily. She opened it grinning hugely at what she found. A black hat, mysteriously identical to his down to the smallest detail, yet subtly styled to look flattering on her. Valkyrie put in on and admired herself in the mirror. "I love it, thank you. How do I look?" She asked.

Skulduggery looked at her thoughtfully, then tilted the hat down slightly over one eye. "Perfect." He said, tilting his head in a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>And there I leave it. Skulduggery doesn't get drug into holidays that would be stressful on him, yet he got time with Valkyrie with more to come. Finis.<strong>


End file.
